1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to internally illuminated mailboxes and in particular to solar-powered switch-operated light-emitting-diode (LED) illuminated mailboxes.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Mailboxes have been provided with both internal and external lighting, typically using conventional light bulbs. However, when batteries are used as a power source, conventional incandescent lighting quickly draws down the battery charge. This can cause a problem if the battery is charged by solar cells which require prolonged periods of sunlight to provide an adequate charge to the battery.
Accordingly, a need exist for a mailbox illuminated with the convenience of solar power, yet which can provide continuous illumination for up to 24 hours with a single charging, even in areas where sunlight is intermittent.